The field of the disclosure relates to commercial aircraft. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to systems and methods for selectively covering a torque tube opening in a fuselage.
At least some known commercial aircraft include moveable flaps connected to each wing that controls an amount of lift the wing provides. A torque tube is used to move the flaps between a stowed position and a deployed position. Such torque tubes extend through a slot in a fairing of the fuselage. The torque tube travels along a path defined by the slot to move the flaps between the stowed position and the deployed position. When the slot is uncovered, external air coming through the landing gear cavity flows out of the slot and causes drag, which has an undesired effect of the performance of the aircraft.
In at least some known aircraft, a fairing door assembly rotates as the torque tube moves along the path to cover a portion of the slot after the torque tube has passed. However, known fairing door assemblies may not close until the torque tube is approaching its final deployed position. As such, the slot may still remain open for a significant duration and allow air to flow therein, having an undesired effect of the aircraft performance.